


[comics] Scenes from a (better) Endgame

by potofsoup



Series: Movie fixits and responses [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Endgame fixits, Gen, natasha gets a good ending, steve gets a good ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potofsoup/pseuds/potofsoup
Summary: How I wish some scenes went in Avengers: Endgame.





	1. Support Group

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is just me vomiting [my feelings](https://potofsoup.dreamwidth.org/39402.html) about all this Endgame stuff, so everything is drawn with Extreme Haste with no regard to what people looked like, etc etc. Zero references were consulted, oops!
> 
> I'll be updating as I finish these over the week. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, you really *do* need a support group

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve's support group scene felt so fake because he was faking so hard. "Ah yes, the last great loss I had was Peggy Carter, I did not suffer any losses from the Snap, everything is FINE." Steve being insincere is THE WORST. So: let's give Steve an actual support group.


	2. Assemble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On your left

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did they miss the opportunity to have a "I had him on the ropes" line?!!! Oh yes, it's because Bucky cannot be seen next to Steve for fear of implying that they may actually care about each other. Because, as the movie continually reminded us, Steve' one true love was Peggy Carter, and having a true love excludes the possibility of having FRIENDS.


	3. Benched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 5 minutes after the last 5 minutes of Endgame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have I mentioned that I have zero references and dgaf?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With apologies to Mr. Rogers -- like many other people, I just can't figure out how Steve could manage to sit around and DO NOTHING for 50-70 years. But maybe this is a possible explanation -- that Steve set up all these other alternative timelines going, where HYDRA gets more thoroughly rousted, where Bucky gets rescued earlier -- and then he has to sit down and wait for *this* particular timeline to unfold, because the people and events of this timeline has as much value as the other timelines. After all, isn't that part of the message of the movie? That the 5 years post-Snap, while horrible for many people, also has things that are worth saving? 
> 
> In all the other timelines, Steve would be the one to save Bucky. But this is the timeline where Bucky chose to break his conditioning and save Steve, which makes this Bucky all the more precious. Maybe that's worth 50-70 years of careful stewardship of this timeline.
> 
> And like -- if Zemo didn't frame Bucky for the UN explosion, maybe Wakanda would still be closed to the world and we wouldn't know the joy that is ... heck, everyone in Wakanda (I love all of them, except W'Kabi).
> 
> These comics are coming out slower than I'd like, but next up: Nat! :)


	4. Nat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat's retirement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the usual caveat of "I didn't bother looking up reference for anything"

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [rant]  
> Someone said to me that if it were Clint, there wouldn't have been as much emotional weight, so we had to lose Nat. To which I say, "fuck you." Why is it that movies and shows so frequently substitute narrative with having people die? (GoT I'm looking at you). Why does it seem like the only way Hollywood knows to have "drama" and "stakes" is to kill a beloved character? How about having a character choose to give up something important to them for the sake of something else important to them? There's so many ways to make a sacrifice, and death is, imho, the least exciting one of them, because when a character dies, all they can do is serve as emotional fodder for someone else. :/
> 
> (and in that case, I choose Clint)  
> [/rant]
> 
> Next up: Thor! And then a little bonus comic after that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on DW here: [http://potofsoup.dreamwidth.org](https://potofsoup.dreamwidth.org)  
> It's been 6 months since tumblr deleted my account with no notice, so I'm grudgingly there at potofsoup2
> 
> tbh, AO3 is my new home now: I'm going to be consistent about posting any new stuff of mine here.


End file.
